bthgfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekroa
Explanation Nekora & Psyco '''are special event bosses that were added in version 0.8.3 BETA, the RBLXWare Halloween update 2018. This boss minigame starts by teleporting players to the main gate, giving the players 40 seconds to grab 2 pumpkin bombs to blow up the gate. Once the 2 pumpkin bombs are placed, the gate will explode killing any players near the bombs. The player is then instructed to go to the main arena, as the spawn will be filled with lava. Shortly after, the middle ground opens and Nekroa & Psyco are lifted onto the map. and Nekroa proceeds to close the spawn and fill it with lava, killing any players still standing there. The boss then starts, and players are given 10 minutes to defeat both bosses. The boss will end if the bosses are defeated, the time runs out, or all players die. The bosses are able to move around the map, and both include different rage modes. Nekroa or Psyco will enter rage mode whenever their partner dies.Therefore, if Nekroa dies first Psyco will enter rage mode. If Psyco dies first, Nekroa will enter rage mode. Rage mode for Nekroa increases the speed of his attacks, and increases the damage of his attacks. Psyco's rage mode increases his damage, speed, and increases the zombie spawn rate. Once the bosses are defeated, gifts will spawn on the main arena for 40 seconds, and all alive players can unbox them for bonus items. The boss will then end. Nekroa & Psyco's Health * 1-2 Players: 2000 Health * 3-4 Players: 3500 Health * 5-6 Players: 5000 Health * 7-8 Players: 6500 Health * 9-10 Players: 8000 Health * 11-12 Players: 11000 Health Attacks Nekroa * '''Pumpkin Ring - Nekroa will summon a ring of pumpkin bombs around him, shortly exploding after spawned. * Meteors - Nekroa will spawn a group of meteors that will rain down on the main arena. Once the meteors make contact with the ground, they will explode. * Pumpkin Rain - Nekroa will summon a rain of pumpkin bombs around him, creating a blue explosion on contact with the ground tripping any players in contact with it * Support - If Psyco is alive, Nekroa will add an effect to Psyco's scythe for a period of time Psyco * Slash - Psyco will walk at a random player slashing his scythe, anyone that touches his scythe while he is swinging will take damage. * Dash - Psyco will run at a random player slashing his scythe multiple times, anyone that touches his scythe while he is swinging will take damage. Psyco swings his scythe faster while running. * Ground Smash - Psyco will smash the ground with his scythe, creating a small blue explosion that will trip any players nearby and deal a small amount of damage. * Zombie Wave - Psyco will spawn in a wave of zombies, ranging from 3-5 zombies being spawned in at once. Scythe Effects * Healing - Psyco will receive damage done to other players as health. * Strength - Psyco's scythe damage will multiply by 2. * Electric - Psyco's scythe will electrocute anyone hit, stunning them and dealing around 40 damage. * Burn - Psyco's scythe will burn anyone hit. Help Nekroa & Psyco * Killing Nekroa first will remove effects being added to Psyco's scythe, and will remove all magic related attacks, but will increase zombie's health. * Killing Psyco first will remove zombies, and will prevent Nekroa adding effects to Psyco's scythe. * A gate will open every so often that leads to 3 obbies, that will assist you in killing both Nekroa & Psyco. Nekroa, Psyco, and the zombies cannot enter this area. ** It is possible to take the items obby twice or after completing Nekroa & Psyco. Use this to your advantage to combo items like Forcefield Candy + Strength Candy, or getting a gun or a heal after damaging either of the bosses with their respective obby. * Have a person or a few people focus the zombies, because the zombies add up and will get in your way. Nekroa * Avoid going near Nekroa when the pumpkin rain is spawned. The pumpkin bombs will only spawn around Nekroa, therefore hitting you if you try to get close. * Look for the red marks on the ground when Nekroa spawns meteors, those will help you avoid getting hit. ** Even if you aren't standing on them, being in range can still damage you. * The Large Circle formation for the pumpkin bombs do not damage you if you are close to Nekroa and damaging him. ** The Square formation for the pumpkin bombs do not damage you if you are standing on Nekroa's head. Psyco * Avoid staying super close to Psyco, as his ground smash attack is quick and will get you if you're too close. Psyco can also swing at you when you're least expecting it, causing you to take more damage. * Avoid attacking Psyco when his scythe has effects, he'll do extra damage towards you and your teammates. Rewards * Halloween 2018 Badge * Ragnarok * Monster Mash * Thriller * Lightsaber * Puppet Master * Sans Eye * Eerie Flames * Flaming Pumpkins * Infernal Pumpkins * Frozen Pumpkins * Spectral * Tokens * XP * Store Points Category:Event Exclusive Category:Boss Battle Minigames Category:Boss Minigames Category:Removed Category:RBLXWare